Suatu senja di ruang klub
by xenijuuichi
Summary: Hanya oneshot. Tidak banyak (bahkan tak ada) adegan romantis. Boleh mampir. :D


Disclaimer.

Hiruma Yoichi and Mamori Anezaki are belongs to Riichiro Inagaki Yusuke Murata.

Anak itu tiba di pinggir kota suatu hari menjelang senja di musim dingin. Meskipun salju belum mulai turun, udaranya dingin menggigit, menghisap kehidupan dari padang dan hutan, mengubah segalanya menjadi cokelat kekuningan.

Jalan menyempit menjadi satu jalur, melewati sebuah jembatan terowongan di atas hamparan sungai kuno penuh tumpukan batu. Selama bertahun - tahun, struktur jembatan tersebut telah melapuk dan diganti, papan demi papan, namun tidak pernah benar - benar berubah. Batu - batu bergelimpangan dan tanaman layu di sepanjang tepi sungai dilapisi embun beku tipis, daun - daun pepohonan di kebun buah serta hutan yang ada di sekitarnya berguguran. Kesan penantian beku terasa, seolah semua telah siap, seolah panggung telah didirikan.

Anak itu merasakan kemantapan tujuan yang tidak (akan pernah) tenang, tahu tugasnya di tempat ini tak akan mudah. Banyak hati akan hancur dan terpulihkan, banyak kebenaran akan terungkap, banyak risiko harus diambil. Yang, jika dipikir - pikir, begitulah kehidupan--kacau, tak terduga, penuh sukacita, misterius, menyakitkan, dan menyembuhkan.

Adalah definisi Hiruma Youichi dengan kalimat sebelumnya untuk nona Anezaki. Ketika perempuan itu berhasil menapakkan kakinya, ia disambut dengan peluru karet yang berhasil ditangkis dengan binder berisi data pemain--benda itu tak akan pernah tinggal untuk membolos dari tugasnya sebagai perisai Mamori untuk peluru mainan Hiruma.

"Sambutlah aku setidaknya dengan perangai yang bagus, Hiruma-kun!" Merupakan kalimat yang selalu dilontarkan tepat setelah Hiruma kehabisan benda yang seharusnya timah. Yang diberi protes hanya tertawa setan, seperti biasa.

Ini hari libur. Namun, tak akan ada kata 'libur' di kamus kehidupan Mamori ketika ia memutuskan untuk menjadi bagian dari Hiruma. Ia diberi pesan di pagi hari, sang kapten merampas waktu sore menjelang malam Mamori untuk diajak berdiskusi perihal strategi baru. Di ruang klub american football tercinta. Malas, sebetulnya. Namun, dalih Hiruma adalah, setiap tempat, punya peranannya sendiri. Jika masalahmu adalah soal american football, maka ruangan klub adalah tempatnya. Bukan di cafe atau di tempat lain.

"Keh, manager sialan, apa kau membawa--"

"Ojo," Mamori memotong kalimat si setan dengan melempar rendah sebuah CD ke tangan lawan bicaranya.

"Dan--"

"Hakushuu," Guratan urat di sisi kepala Hiruma terlihat kala Mamori mengerti segala apa yang ia minta. Hey, bukankah itu bagus, Hiruma?

Keduanya saling memperhatikan--entah sudah mereka sadari atau belum. "Tugas saling melindungi teman satu tim" merupakan kalimat yang tertanam di masing-masing benak.

Pada awalnya.

"Saikyoudai,"

Ucapan Hiruma membuat gadis auburn itu mendongak, terdistraksi sejenak dari pandangannya pada bulatan formasi di kertas putih. Hiruma berujar tanpa Mamori bertanya. Tatapan Mamori, seharusnya sudah menunjukkan bahwa ia meminta penjelasan, meski Hiruma tak mampu melihat ekspresinya kini dikarenakan tengah menghadap lurus ke arah layar televisi, menonton pertandingan tim Ojo yang tadi diberikan oleh sang manajer.

"Setelah lulus, aku akan ke sana,"

Tidak. Bukan itu. Kalau yang itu, Mamori paham. Ah sudahlah.

"Mm-hm? Saikyoudai cocok untukmu," akhirnya hanya memberi komentar ringan sebelum ia kembali menuju pada kertas - kertasnya.

"Cocok juga untukmu," pria di depannya menimpal dengan kaki kanan menopang di atas paha kiri. Kali ini membuat Mamori benar - benar menaikkan kedua alisnya. Apalagi itu?

"Hiruma-kun. Kau tak cocok jadi ayahku. Berhentilah berkata seolah kau merekomendasikan ke mana aku akan pergi setelah ini,"

"Aku memang melakukannya, manager sialan,"

"Hah?" Mamori menganga,"Kau benar - benar mau menjadi ayahku?"

"Kekekeke bodoh sekali!" Kepalanya menoleh, gantian kini dia yang mendistraksikan dirinya dari pekerjaan, rentetan gigi setan itu tak pernah luput untuk ditunjukkan. Hiruma mengejek.

"Lantas?"

"Untuk ke-sekian kalinya kau akan berguna, manajer sialan,"

Oh.

"Apakah ini..." Mamori terdiam sekali lagi,"Perekrutan atau permintaan?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Hiruma-kun, kupikir kau sudah tahu bahwa tujuanku selanjutnya adalah ke bidang pendidikan?"

"Memang. Dan pikirmu di sana tidak ada?"

Hiruma mengikik.

"Kekekeke! Lain kali risetlah lebih banyak,"

"Akan kupikirkan,"

"Kau masih punya waktu satu tahun--"

"Aku mau!"

"--HA?!"

Sejak kapan si gadis menjadi begitu labil? Pertama, ia minta waktu, belum ada satu menit dia sudah memberikan jawaban. Ada apa Mamori?

"Kubilang, aku mau!"

"Aku memberimu waktu satu tahun,"

"Tidak perlu satu tahun untuk memberikan jawabanku, Hiruma-kun."

Oh.

"Kau harus lulus tesnya, Hiruma-kun. Karena aku tak akan menulis institusi lain,"

"Kekekekeke!! Kau meremehkanku, manajer sialan,"

Karena Mamori tahu, ada anak yang lebih merepotkan daripada seorang Sena untuk ia urus. Hiruma Yōichi adalah sinonimnya.

-.end.-

Hai!

Dalam rangka kangen sama kapal lama, akunya jadi pengen nulis lagi pakai ini. Dan ini fanfic pertama saya, referensi dari beberapa fanfiction juga, tapi tidak sepenuhnya copas, kok. Maaf ya kalau jelek :( Hiruma-nya juga kayak OOC gitu. Banyak lubang juga dimana - mana. Efek udah lama gak nulis pakai karakter canon :( minta review, kritik, p̸u̸j̸i̸a̸n̸ dong :(


End file.
